ttfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wickipphetiam
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Constance and the Runaway Ship page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there mare no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. ~~Sidney: “Oh boy. This is... I’ll be fine, I just need to find a way out and... If I could just... get a hold of yourself, get a hold of yourself. You’ll be fine, everything’s fine, think positively.”~~ ~~The whole time Sidney was telling himself to be calm, another engine which was a steamie was sneaking towards him.~~ ~~"Hey, you."~~ ~~Sidney: "Oh."~~ ~~Female engine: "Spinner."~~ ~~Sidney: "Oh, thank goodness. Hi, I'm Sidney. I'm..."~~ ~~Female engine: "Name's Lucy. How sick are you?"~~ ~~Sidney: "Sick? I'm Sick?"~~ ~~Lucy: "Why else would you be quarantine?"~~ ~~Sidney: "Oh no! How long do I have? I have to find my friends."~~ ~~Lucy: "All right. Now don't get hysterical...Uh-oh. No good."~~ ~~Sidney: "What? What is it? What happened? What's that?"~~ ~~Lucy: "That there is bad news. It's a transport number for engines who can't cut inside the institute. They get transported to permanent digs. A train yard. In Canada. Engines here, go back to where they were found. Canada engines, stay there forever."~~ ~~Sidney: “Canada? No! I can’t go to Canada. I have to get to the Jewel of Tokyo Bay, Japan and find my friends.”~~ ~~Lucy: “Ths is the place. The Locomotive Life Institute The Jewel of Tokyo Bay, Japan. You’re here.”~~ ~~Sidney: “You mean I’m from here? My friends are here. I have to get to them.”~~ ~~Lucy: “So what exhibit are you from?”~~ ~~Sidney: “Wait. I’m from an exhibit? Which one? I have to get there.”~~ ~~Lucy: “Hmm. That’s hard one, buddy. Unless... nah. Never work. It’s too crazy.”~~ ~~Sidney: “What do you mean? Just tell me. I’m okay with crazy.”~~ ~~Lucy: “You know, I could see that? Well, there’s one thing I can think of to help you get to your friends. If I can take...”~~ ~~Sidney: “Yes! Great idea. You can take me to find them. Why didn’t I think of that?”~~ ~~Editor buddy, I have a good idea for a Thomas Christmas episode on this talk page.~~ ~~That’s good. I thought my hands wouldn’t give me a break.~~ ~~Snow came to the Island of Sodor. All the engines were working very hard as they use their snowplows to clear the snow.~~ ~~One day Lady Hatt came to the sheds.~~ ~~"The current engine that pulls the Polar Express has had an accident. They need an engine to take kids to the North Pole."~~ ~~Wicki: “Can I be the honor to take the kids to the North Pole, ma’am?”~~ ~~"It's a heavy train, so I suggest you bring along some friends."~~ ~~Thomas: "Percy, Gordon, Henry, Philip and I will help."~~